Phathom Thieves
by kyeriakhalid and Shizune
Summary: Rewritten i suck at making summaries its yaoi but i don't having any pairings yet i hope you'll help me pick one... Chapter 2 up...
1. Stealing Starts

This is the first chapter of Phanthom Thieves... hope you enjoy it.

DISCLAIMER : I DO NOT KNOW THESE CHARACTERS EXCEPT FOR MY ORIGINAL ONES I"LL BE USING...

HATEME.LOVEME.HATEME.LOVEME.HATEME.LOVEME.HATEME.LOVEME.HATEME.LOVEME.HATEME.LOVEME..

Group of men gather around a large estate and monitoring it with vigor. Inside the estate a certain officer was not wearing the police uniform instead he is wearing a gray treachcoat with a white long sleeve button up with a tie. His short blue hair and sharp blue eyes looked around the room eyeing his companion.

"Is everyone in place? It's almost time! I don't want these first timers get their chance on that diamond!" The detective shouted at the officers in the room.

An amethyst eye boy looked at the glass window on top of the building muttering about how poor the security is and how arrogant of the officers taking them playfully. He was playing at his violet scarf that is so long it touchs the floor he is standing. His appearance easily camouflage him by wearing all black pants and a tuxedo with a black tie.

A wind gushes thru him and he quickly hold down his black hat.

"It's almost time to make a move Violet." A new person joined him in the little space he was standing with. He is also wearing the same thing as his companion is wearing. But his scarf is gray and his eyes radiant a deep blue turquoise.

"We still have to wait for the signal, Gray." Violet said to his companion.

"These officers think that we are amateur in these field." Gray stated.

"There too blind and have too much pride to actually admit it." Violet said.

"I know."

Then in that night they heard the clock striked twelve and the police suddenly went on alert.

Inside the room where the object was in. The officer drew out there gun and look around to see anything suspicious. Suddenly an officer cried.

"You police officers always take us newbies an easy prey isn't?" His blue eyes glared at the officers in front of him. He is also wearing the same outfit as Grey and Violet but his scarf is colored red.

"You're just a brat!" one of the officers yelled.

"You'll pay of that." The said brat easily disable the officer's gun and quickly knock him down taking three officers with him.

"Quickly sound the alarm!" The detective yelled.

"Sorry but I can't let you people do that." Another man was standing by the entrance door tossing walkie talkie on his right hand. He is also wearing the same outfit and his scarf is color blue. His piercing green eyes bore at the scene it front of him.

"You officers play around to much." He spoke again.

"You people won't get away for this." The detective said.

"On the contary Detective Kei Akayama, We already did." Gray suddenly appeared and took down an officer from behind the his companion.

The said detective was surprise how gentle the vioce and how radiant his eyes are.

"What do you mean by that! You people won't get away in this place. The estate is surrounded by my men!" Kei shouted at them.

"The sky is free to escape... That is, if you people have a helicopter patrolling the area." Violet shouted at the window. He was now sitting and showing the detective the priceless diamond that was suposse to be inside the case.

Kei quickly look at the glass case and saw that the diamond was now missing. Then he looked again to the child up in the window. Staring at him with disbelief.

"How?" The detective couldn't find the words what he is going to say.

"Well we really got to go Detective." The Blue-eyed boy said. "By the way, Am called Red."

"Mine is Blue." The Green-eyed smirk.

"Gray." Gray slightly bow down.

"Violet, Detective Kei." Violet enthusiasticly said as he flashly show the diamond.

"Bye bye!" Violet sang and with that Red thrown something on the ground and the three disappear while Violet stood up and jump out the window.

Kie quickly ram on the door. Run outside yelling at the officers to find them.

"Damn..." was all the detective said.

HATEME.LOVEME.HATEME.LOVEME.HATEME.LOVEME.HATEME.LOVEME.HATEME.LOVEME.HATEME.LOVEME..

first chapter revised... at last... thank goodness... hope you people review it... 


	2. Notice

This is the second chapter of PHANTHOM THIEVES... 

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS OF TENNIS NO OHJISAMA except for the characters not found in the anime... i own them ehehehehe...

Chapter Two

The Notice

"WAAAAAAAKKKKKKKKKKKKEEEEEEEEEE UUUUUUUUUUUUPPPPPPPP!" A loud voic e shouted thru the house.

"I'm up... I'm up... geezzz..." A sleepy green eyes glared at the person who woke him up.

"Nii-san if you don't wake up early you're going to be late. I already prepare breakfast and going to check up Nastu-nii if he's awake already." The raven boy smile at him.

"Is Yutaka already awake Keshi?" His older brother question.

"Yeah.., He's in the kitchen." Keshi answer as he went to Natsu's room.

Inside Natsu's room

'Damn! Where is it?' Natsu asked himself as he looks around the room.

Natsume or Natsu for short hadn't comb his long violer hair and not properly put on his uniform. He was cursing in the room as he tries to find what he is looking for.

Knock Knock Knock

"Who is it?" Natsu shouted as he took out his bag at his closet.

"It's me Takeshi."

"What is it then?" Natsu asked his little brother.

"Breakfast is ready. Can I come in?" Takeshi said.

"Wait a minute." As Natsu said that he quickly clean up his mess he made when he was looking for something and quickly open the door.

"What took you so long." Takeshi said irritated.

"If you must know little brother I was changing." Natsu lied as he went out the down and headed down stairs.

Takeshi narrowed his eyes. 'Natsu-nii is acting strange.' Takeshi thought as he followed his older brother down stairs.

In the Kitchen

"Hey you..." Natsu look alike greeted them. Unlike Natsu who has his hair up to his shoulder blade this one keeps his hair short up to his nape. He wears glasses and his eyes are shade of turquoise blue instead of ice blue.

"Morning Yutaka." Natsu greeted his twin.

"Takeshi I think its better that you go to your new school now so that you can look around." Yutaka said to his little brother.

"Taka-nii the school is already famaliar to me even it's in high school premises." Takeshi said as he drunk his juice. 'Beside... their all going to be there.' Takeshi thought.

"Even so... We're going for over a year and I bet there some changes there... So please." Yutaka insist to Takeshi.

"Fine..." Takeshi muttered as he got his things and went out the house.

"I'll be going too. I have something to do this morining." Natsu also left.

"I know Keshi doesn't want to meet them but Natsu is acting strange." Green eyes shows worry.

"I know Kazuki-nii. Enough of that get dress already you going to be late for work. Yutaka ushered his older brother out the kitchen.

"HEY! Hey! Hey! I'm the older brother here! YUTAKA!" Kazuhi said to Yutaka as he chuckle.

Natsu was walking to toward his school Haira University. Haira University is also the same school his younger twin is studying. But before heading to the school gates he takes a detour and head to the park.

The park is clean as always. But with new renovations to keep the children and adult entertain. He entered a small forest and heas toward the lake. He just look at the lake and his mouth started to move...

"_yuuhi ga akaku sougen ni furu yo hi no you ni yoru no sora ga hoshi wo egakidasu hitotsu zutsu_

_hitomi wo tojite, kokoro no naka wo mitsumete'ru dare wo matsu no?  
chiheisen no mukou kara kikoete kuru koe wo kiite-iru koko ni kite_

_kirameku kaze ga, toiki no you ni yabarakaku kata wo tsutsumu yo chiheisen no mukou kara aruite kuru hito wo mitsumete'ru koko ni kite_

_hikaru ishi wo hitotsu kette mita koko ni kite_ "

Suddenly a clapping was heard. Natsu quickly turn around and glared.

"You've been gone for one year and my present is a glare Natsume." Hazel brown eyes stare at Natsume. His hair is Jet black and short. The earring he has in the right ear was clearly seen and wearing the same uniform Natsume is wearing.

"As far as I remember... I don't remember telling you, you can call me by my name Shinigawa." Natsu glare shift to the lake infront of him.

"Your voice is still beautiful as ever. I still don't get why you and your brothers didn't join the choir and please call me Nereid, Natsume." Nereid said.

"Whatever reasons we have doesn't concern you at all Shinigawa. And do me a favor don't call by my name." Natsu said as walk away but clutching something in his left pocket.

"Natsu..." Nereid muttered.

Natsu lean on the trunk of the tree carefully taking out whatever he is clutching. A necklace. A beautiful sapphire necklace. The chain was glittering gold and the sapphire glows radiantly.

"Stupid..." Natsu muttered to himself as he put it back in his pockect and head to the school gates.

Seigaku Gakuen

Takeshi slowly walk towards the school gate of Seigaku. He was dreading for the fact he didn't say anything when he left so he's back here unannounce again.

'I have a bad feeling about this day.' Takeshi thoughts were cut off when someone accidentally collide behind him.

"WA!" Both him and his collider exclaimed.

"Oh no! We're very sorry!" A worried voice said to him as he help his friend up. His voice was familiar to Takeshi.

"Nya! My fault! Are you alright? nya..." another familiar voice ask.

Takeshi's mind froze as he recognize the two person infront of him. These two people are non-other but Kikumaru Eiji and his doubles partner Oishi Syuuichiro.

"Ummm... Yeah.. Am fine how about you?" Takeshi stutter as he ask Eiji.

"Don't worry I'll be fine! More worried about you. Am Kikumaru Eiji but call me Eiji." Kikumaru smiled at him.

"Mine is Oishi Syuuichiro." Oishi introduce himself.

"I already know you two." Takeshi said.

"Nya! really how?" Kikumaru asked enthusiasticly.

"It's only been one year since I'm gone and your already forgotten me." Takeshi smile sadly.

"Mo-momo-chin?"

"Momoshiro?"

At the tennis court

"Where are does two?" Their coach, Ryuzaki-sensei ask her regular members.

"One hundred percent something happen that lead them to be late in morning practice." A calculating voice said.

"Saa... There here now." The sandy hair said.

"How's with them?" A blonde boy asked his sempais.

"Must be a new student Kevin." The sandy hair answer as he look at their data collector.

"Ninety percent he's new here." The calculating thing said.

"What's the twenty percent is Inui-sempai?" A bored voice said as he drank his ponta.

Another member of the tennis club wearing a green bandana eyed the person accompanying his sempais.

"Fsshhh... He looks familiar." He said quietly.

"You are right. He does look familiar. I wonder where we have seen him. Ne Kaidoh?" Inui said.

The boy who was drinking ponat look again at the person together with Oishi-sempai and Kikumaru-sempai. The boy accompany them was shorter than him. Well if he didn't have his growth spurt last year he is still smaller like the last time but this this he is almost the same height as their captain Tezuka and had build some muscle.

This one has the build of a runner slim. His hair his raven black and short and his eyes are violet. His face is very familiar to him but he couldn't trace where he had seen it.

"Something a matter Echizen?" A tall brown hair man asked him.

"Is he also familair to you Taka-sempai?" Ryoma asked.

"Yes... But I don't know from where." Taka said.

Suddenly Eiji glomped the sandy hair and both laugh.

"Fuji! Guess what! Guess what!" Kikumaru exclaimed at his best friend.

"I can't guess Eiji. Just tell me." Fuji smile at his best friend.

"It's-" Kikumaru was cutt off.

"I have to get going now...I still have to get my schedule at the office." Takeshi nervously said.

"Bu-but!" Kikumaru said.

"I have to go." Takeshi insisted.

"But Momo-chin!" Kikumaru wailed.

"Momoshiro, Takeshi?" a unknown voice interrupted them.

"Yes?" Takeshi answer unsurely.

"The principal is looking for you." The secretary said.

"Thank you." Takeshi thank him for disturbing them and he turn and eyed his sempais.  
Most of the sempais except for Eiji and Oishi, his batchmate and kohai's who know he back them stare at him with mouths open. (Well... Tezuka doesn't impersonate a goldfish but he is in shock... in his own way...)

"I really have to go. Bye Kikumaru-sempai, Oishi-sempai." Then Takeshi left.

"That's Momoshiro?"

"Fssshh... The baka is back."

"Saa..."

"Am one hundred percent surprise."

Well this is the second chapter of Phanthom Thieves and the song is

KOKO NI KITE Sung by: Daidouji Tomoyo (Iwao Junko)

Found the lyrics in have large anime lyrics them...

Baka - Idiot

Nii-san - Older Brother

Sempai - Upper Classmen

Kohai - Lower Classman

Read and Review


End file.
